I Can Weather The Storm
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: On a roadtrip to Columbus to see their respective boyfriends, best friends Kurt and Sebastian get caught in a bad storm and are stranded for the night. While trapped in Sebastian's car each make revelations about their relationships which steer them right into a situation they never thought they would end up in.


**In honer of the now chilly weather I got bored and wrote this. I'm officially addicted to writing Kurtbastian one shots. I hope you guys enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**I Can Weather The Storm**_

" Hey you ready to hit the road?" Sebastian asks Kurt as he comes out of his house with a big duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Kurt exhales nervously. He figures he's as ready as he'll ever be. He's packed everything needed for a romantic weekend and now all he needs to do is exchange his nerves for excitement.

" Yeah I'm ready."  
He nods to Sebastian before climbing into the passenger seat.

Sebastian climbs in beside him and peers out the windshield.

" Man this weather is for shit. I sure hope we don't hit any snow on the way up because putting the chairs on is a bitch."

Kurt just laughs at his side.

" It's only two hours. I'm sure we'll be fine."

" Great." Sebastian starts the car up.  
" Columbus here we come. Man Blaine and Mark are going to be so excited to see us," he says chipperly.

" Yeah," Kurt answers back half heatedly.

" Hey what wrong?" Sebastian nudges his shoulder. " You're not excited to see your man?"

" No it's not that." Kurt frowns.

" Well then what is it?"

Kurt looks down at the floor mat while twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"Oh come on Kurt you can't hide it from me for long. I know you too well,"  
Sebastian teases.

" Why are you so excited to see Mark?" Kurt asks.

" Because he's my boyfriend and I miss him."

" But all you two ever do is fight."

" That's just because we're both so passionate. Now how did this subject get turned to me? We were talking about you. Are you not excited to see Blaine?"

" I said it wasn't that," Kurt counters quickly. " It's just um..." he trails off.

He's so nervous about it he can't even say it out loud to Sebastian. A person who never has and never will judge him.

" Come on Kurt I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Kurt sighs heavily. " Well this weekend is going to be the first time that I- well that Blaine and I. It will be the first time that we. You know."

" Oh. You mean with each other?"

Kurt stays quiet as a look of realization crosses Sebastian's face.

" Oh," he says again.  
" Hey that's completely normal. I mean we're still just teenagers. Some people don't even loss it until they're in their twenties or thirties or even forties sometimes."

" You don't need to condescend me Sebastian. I'm losing it to Blaine, probably tonight and I couldn't be more excited."

" Then why do you look like you're about to throw up?" Sebastian laughs.

" Oh well I'm sorry we can't all be studs like you."

" Why are you being so short with me Kurt? I didn't mean to offend you."

" It's not you. I'm just sick of being the only one who hasn't done it yet. I mean even Rachel Berry's done it. More than once."

" Kurt that isn't a good reason to lose your virginity. It's special and should be reserved for someone you love."

" I do love Blaine and besides that's rich coming from you. You slept with Mark two days after you met him."

That shuts Sebastian right up, but only for a moment.

" You know what Kurt you have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should get laid just so you can get that stick out of your ass."

Kurt wants to throw a comeback out but he bites his tongue. He never wanted to confide in Sebastian just to have it turn into a fight.

He's just nervous and frustrated and taking it out on Sebastian who doesn't deserve it.

They drive in silence for awhile. As Kurt stares out the window. Watching as the weather gets progressively worse.

Then, about an hour into the drive a giant roadblock appears.

" Son of a bitch," Sebastian curses angrily. " Now what do we do?"

" We'll have to go around the back. It takes a little longer but we should still get there by tonight."

" Yeah we wouldn't want miss tonight," Sebastian says sarcastically before putting the car in reverse and going down the other road.

" Wait what about the chains?" Kurt asks worriedly.

" We'll be fine. I'm sure the snow isn't as bad this way."

After twenty minutes on the new road Sebastian is proven very wrong.  
The weather's almost worst this way and Kurt can feel the car begin to slow as the falling snow builds up around them.

Finally after a full half hour the car comes to a complete stop.

" Mother fucker," Sebastian snaps as his fist pounds into the steering wheel.

" You know I hate to say I told you so but..." Kurt says quietly.

Sebastian turns to him with a glare.

" Hey look I have one bar on my phone. I'll just call AAA and they'll come pick us up."

As Kurt dials Sebastian looks out the window at the horrendous snowfall.

He doesn't want to panic Kurt but he knows how much he's fucked up by getting them out here, where he's sure nobody will dare pick them up.

Kurt hangs up the phone with a huff.

" They said the snow is too bad to send a truck out in but that they can get us in the morning. She also said that we shouldn't get out of the car under any circumstance."

" I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to be so stubborn and ruin everything."

Kurt looks over at his best friend. The guilt ever present on his face.

" And I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've just been really pent up this past week and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. We were both in the wrong."

Kurt looks longingly out the window as the snow continues to fall heavily.  
I guess we should call the guys and tell them we're not coming. You know so they don't worry about us."

Kurt calls Blaine but there's no answer so he sends a text.

Sebastian clutches his own cell in his hand then sighs heavily.

" Aren't you going to call Mark?" Kurt asks quizzically.

" You know I don't really want to," Sebastian chuckles. " You were right Kurt. All we ever do is fight. If I call him and tell him what happened he'll just get mad then yell and tell me it was all my fault."

He sets the phone down in the cup holder then puts his head back on the seat and closes his eyes.

" I'm not happy Kurt. I keep thinking that if I just see him again that things will change but deep down I know they won't."

" Sebastian I'm so sorry." Kurt rubs his shoulder in an apologetic manner.

" And I lied to you before. Mark and I never slept together. He really wanted to and we were just about to but then I stopped it. Something about it just didn't feel right and now I keep thinking that if I just keep waiting that the feeling will come but it still hasn't.  
That's why I said what I said about you and Blaine. If you have any doubts you shouldn't do it."

" Sebastian I-"

" No Kurt it's fine. I'm sorry if I made you feel left out. At least now you know you're not the only one."

" Yeah," Kurt chuckles softly.

They sit again in the still silence and with the car now off the temperature in it drops by the minute. Soon Kurt has to curl up into a little ball just to stay warm.

" What the hell are we going to do to keep from freezing to death? Kurt asks as his teeth begin to chatter.

" Well since we're being picked up anyways I could turn the heater on."

" But what if it's clear to drive on are own in the morning and we don't need the truck. You don't want to risk running the battery out."

" I think I still might have some sleeping bags from my summer camping trip in the trunk."

Sebastian climbs gracefully to the back seat then piers over. " Yup there's three back here. These should keep us warm."

He tosses one to Kurt before unrolling his own and lying down across the back seat in it.  
Kurt gets inside his and holds it up to his neck. It helps at first but soon he's shivering again and then he remembers something that he heard on tv.

That if you're ever trapped in a snowstorm that you have to take off all your clothes and huddle up next to the person you're with. It's something about the close body heat that keeps you warm.

He gulps loudly at the idea of being naked and huddled close to Sebastian but right now he's so cold that he'd do just about anything to warm up.

" Bas," he says apprehensively.

" Yeah Kurt?"

" Um I just remembered something and it might be the reason why we can't stay warm."

" Really. Well what is it?" he ask with a shiver

" We-we um have to be naked."

" Naked? But that doesn't make any sense. Aren't our clothes keeping us warm? If we take them off we'll just be colder. Right?"

" No. See we have to be naked-"  
He pauses for a long minute.  
" Together," he finishes quietly.

" What? Are you serious?"

" Yeah it's something about our body heat."

"Oh."

" I saw it on tv."

" Well um I guess we should try it out then."

" Yeah I guess we should. I mean we don't want to die from like hypothermia or frostbite or something."

" True. You know this doesn't have to weird. We just won't look at each other."

" Okay that sounds like a good idea."

Kurt climbs into the back seat as Sebastian sits up and removes his sleeping bag. Kurt turns fully towards the window and begins to slowly get undressed. He's just removed his briefs when Sebastian clears his throat and Kurt jumps at the sound.

" Um I'm gonna get in now and then you can just get in next to me. I promise to keep my eyes closed the whole time."

" Okay." Kurt nods as he hears the zipper and rustle of the sleeping bag behind him.

" Alright. I'm in," Sebastian whispers and Kurt turns around to see him lying there with his eyes shut tight.

He's left the zipper open so all Kurt has to do is maneuver his body in. He tries desperately not to focus on the feeling of Sebastian's skin rubbing against his as he creeps into the bag then pulls the zipper up fully.

" You can open your eyes now," he laughs as Sebastian's green eyes flutter open. It's been awhile since Kurt's been this close to them but even in the dark car they somehow manage to sparkle.

" So what do we do now?" Sebastian asks curiously.

" I guess we cuddle close. You know for the skin on skin contact."

" Right. Okay."

Kurt gasp as Sebastian's ice cold arm drapes over his waist and he's not sure if it the temperature or the move that he's more surprised by.

He very hesitantly scoots his body forward until their chest are pressed tightly together. Kurt can swear he feels Sebastian's heart beating much more rapidly than it should be.

Their eyes lock in the moonlight and then Sebastian licks his lips before whispering " Kurt."

It's so soft and his warm breath across Kurt's face feels so good that he can't help move closer to it.

" Kurt I-I," Sebastian stammers as Kurt's face inches closer to his until their cool noses rub together and their lips touch.

Kurt's never really given much thought to kissing Sebastian.  
They've been best friends and neighbors for almost ten years now and sure the idea has come and gone in his mind once or twice.

But having him so close now and remembering all the things he's just said about waiting and sex being special causes something deep inside Kurt to stir. Now that Sebastian's lips are on his the only thing he can think about his kissing him and never stopping.

It's been so long since Kurt's been kissed, especially like this. But Sebastian's lips feel nothing like Blaine's. They're warm and dry and just the slightest press of them sets Kurt's body ablaze more than any blanket or heater ever could.

The touch of Sebastian's lips toast him from the inside out and soon a simple touch of them isn't enough and he needs more.

Kurt's lips part slightly as his hand comes up to bury itself in Sebastian's hair and pull him closer.

Sebastian exhales deeply through his nose then follows Kurt's lead. Parting his lips slightly before running his hand up Kurt's bare back to his neck which he cups gently to pull him forward.

Their mouths glue more solidly to each others as their tongues meet in the middle and fight for control of the kiss.

Sebastian's mouth taste so good that Kurt can't help but lap at the inside of it, savoring every single flavor as he does.

Finally after what feels like hours but is really just minutes they break apart. Their foreheads staying pressed together as they both try to catch their lost breath.

" Well you were right. I'm definitely warmer," Sebastian laughs.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

" It's okay. Actually it was more than okay."

" But Sebastian what the hell are we doing?"

" We'll we're huddled and naked in the backseat of my trapped car and we just kissed."

" No I mean what are we doing?"

Sebastian face goes serious as his thumb runs back and forth along Kurt's jaw line. " You know why I think we're both so apprehensive about this whole virginity thing. It's because of the trust. We both want to lose it to someone we trust."

" Well I trust you," Kurt breathes softly.

Sebastian's eyes widen for a moment before softening again.

" And I trust you Kurt. More than I've ever trusted anybody."

Their lips meet again and this time it's not so desperate. It's soft and sweet and dare Kurt admits kind of loving.

His whole body relaxes against Sebastian's and unlike before all he can focus on is the smooth expanse of skin that is pressed up against his naked body.

It's so muscular and solid that Kurt can't help but moan softly at the feeling of it on his equally bare skin.

" Oh god Kurt," Sebastian whimpers as their lips break apart.  
" Your skin. Your skin is so soft. It feels so good."

Sebastian's nails dig into Kurt's shoulder as his leg comes up and over Kurt's waist. The action causes their lower halves to finally brush together and they each moan loudly at the sensation.

They're both already hard and wet.

" Sebastian you're so- I just... God."  
Kurt wails as he grabs frantically for any part of Sebastian he can get his hands on.

Their bodies rub against each other at the same moment and it feels so great Kurt continues to grind that way.

His length moving over Sebastian again and again in a slippy wet motion that feels much better than it has the right to.

Sebastian begins to kiss at the side of Kurt's neck as Kurt continues to seek the friction of Sebastian's hard body.

Sebastian runs his fingers through Kurt's hair and kisses him gently.  
" Kurt you're so beautiful. I-I want you so much."

Kurt looks deep into Sebastian's eyes. They're so genuine and full of again what he can swear is love.

This is it. The feeling Sebastian was talking about before. Kurt feels safe and sure. He's not nervous or apprehensive and most of all he trust Sebastian with every fiber of his being.

" I have condoms and lube in my bag," he says seriously and then instantly realizes how silly it sounded out loud.

Sebastian begins to chuckle softly and the rumble of his chest pressed against Kurt's causes him to laugh as well.

" That sounded more romantic in my head." Kurt laughs harder.

" I think it was plenty romantic."  
Sebastian kisses the center of Kurt's chest then continues up to his collarbone.

" I just meant that I want you too."

" Really?" Sebastian asks as his lips detach from Kurt.

" Yeah. You were right. I'm glad I saved it for someone that I feel so comfortable around and I know I won't regret losing it to you."

" I won't regret it either. I think I might be in love with you Kurt."

Sebastian's voice cracks and a few tears fill his eyes. It's rare for him to be this way, even around Kurt but it's kinda nice. It make this whole moment feel even more real.

" I think I might be in love with you too Bas." Kurt kisses all of Sebastian's tears away.

They hug again tightly. Each of their bodies now warm and toasty.

Kurt unzips the side of the sleeping bag. Outside of it the air in the car is ice cold so he works quickly to retrieve the items from the front pocket of his luggage.

Soon he's back in Sebastian's warm embrace and it feels so good he let's out a deep sigh of contentment.

Sebastian's mouths in between Kurt's shoulder blades as his fingertips trail down his spin until they're at the top of his ass.

Kurt hands him back the bottle of lube. His heart speeding up at the sound of the cap popping open in the quiet car.

" Kurt are you sure about this?" Sebastian asks quietly over the skin on the back of Kurt's neck.

" Positive." Kurt nods before reaching his hand back behind him to rest it reassuringly on Sebastian's hip.

Sebastian pours some of the lube onto one of his fingers. His hand slightly trembling as it glides back down Kurt's spin.

Kurt holds his breath as he feels Sebastian's finger circle around his entrance before slipping in ever so gently.

He whimpers softly at the sensation.  
It's good, so good and yet so strange at the same time.

As Sebastian's finger slips further into his body his lips rest on the back of Kurt's neck, kissing it every few seconds.

" Are you still sure around this?" Sebastian asks in a choked out whisper as he continues to place feather light kisses to the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt finally let's out the breath he's holding. " Yes. God yes," he moans. All his inhibitions now completely gone.

" I want more Sebastian. Please."

He rolls his hips back onto Sebastian's finger and they both moan. The similar sounds mixing together perfectly in the quiet confines of the rapidly heating car.

Sebastian hesitantly adds another finger, moving it in and out a few times before adding another.

Kurt's grip on Sebastian hip tightens and he fells the smooth flesh squeeze tightly in his palm as it does.  
Kurt lifts his leg up and curls it back around Sebastian's lower body.

Right now their close doesn't feel close enough and he definitely needs,  
" MORE. Bas please more," he begs.

His chest heaving as he works his body back on the three fingers already inside of him.

" O- okay," Sebastian exhales with a shaky breath.

The three fingers slid out of Kurt and he whimpers loudly at the loss. Who knew it would feel so mind-blowingly good.

Kurt can hear Sebastian fumbling nervously behind him so he rolls over. Which isn't easy in such a small space. His hand reaches down in between them and he grabs blindly for the foil packet that Sebastian seems to be struggling with.

Kurt rips it open easily with his teeth then reaches back down between them.

When his hand grabs firmly for Sebastian's dick his whole body doubles over in pleasure and their lips connect in a messy off center kiss that's all teeth and tongue.

With a little more feeling around Kurt finally rolls the condom onto Sebastian.

"How should we um?What position should we?" Kurt babbles.

" Like this." Sebastian rolls over Kurt until he's completely on top of him.

Kurt can fell every smooth line and curve of Sebastian's body like this. It's nearly breathtaking.

" I want to see you. Want to look into your eyes as we make love." Sebastian cups Kurt cheek before kissing it gently.

Now Kurt breath really is taken away by the sincerity of Sebastian's words. They wash over him completely and leave him feeling more sure about this decision being the right one.

Kurt's legs spread apart as far as they can in the sleeping bag and Sebastian positions himself between them.

His eyes focus intently on Kurt as he begins to push into him.

Kurt can't help but cry out at the feeling of his body being filled. It's almost overwhelming but in a strangely good way.

" Are you alright?" Sebastian ask with concern.

" Yeah," Kurt grits through his teeth.  
" How about you?"

" It's really tight," Sebastian pants.  
" But that feels kinda good. It's weird. I mean no it's not bad weird it's just-"

" No." Kurt cuts him off. " I know what you mean. Maybe we should kiss again."

" Okay," Sebastian says eagerly before capturing Kurt's lips in another, more tender kiss.

It's a nice way to take the focus off the feeling but soon Kurt's anxious for more.

" I think you can move now," he giggles around Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian laughs softly before pulling his hips back a little. When he moves forward again Kurt's toes curl at the sensation.

It's much better this time. Now that his body is starting to accept it.

" Oh yeah." Kurt tips his head back and moans. " Yeah that's better."

Sebastian takes Kurt's encouraging words and continues to move in and out of him at a steady pace.

Kurt's head is still tipped back slightly. The smooth stretch of his creamy delicate skin on full display. Sebastian licks his lips at the sight before licking a wide strip up his neck. It taste like salt and Kurt and it's so heady Sebastian can't help but do it over and over as he thrust up into Kurt's perfect body. His movements gaining speed as the air in the car starts to become thick with heavy breathing and sex so that soon Sebastian is sweating profusely.

Kurt's feet curl around the back of Sebastian's legs as his nails dig into his back. " Fa-faster," he urges to Sebastian who complies instantly.

He puts both his heads on either side of Kurt's head to give him the leverage he needs to speed up his thrust.

Soon their overly sweaty bodies are sliding and slapping together and Sebastian can feel his lower stomach begin to tighten up.

Kurt holds Sebastian around the shoulders as their bodies continue to move together. Both of them moaning and wailing with short gasping breathes that have now caused the windows to fog up so much that Kurt feels like he's in a scene from Titanic.

Finally the muscles in his lower abdomen clench up until it's painfully tight.

" Oh god Sebastian I'm gonna-"  
he shouts as Sebastian presses their sweaty foreheads together. Their eyes lock in a fiery stare and soon Kurt's whole body is shaking like a leaf as he screams his release.

His orgasm feels never ending and by the times he's done he feels completely drained.

He looks up at Sebastian thought lust blown pupils as he continues to lay into Kurt's spent body.

" Yeah." Kurt nods encouragingly to the beautiful boy above him. He licks his dry lips then nods again. " Yeah. That feels so good. Come on Sebastian come for me."

That's all Sebastian needs Kurt's angel voice to say to tip him over the edge he's been teetering on.

" OH SHIT KURT," he shouts. His body shaking before going limp in Kurt's waiting arms.

They hold each other tightly. Each coming slowly down from their incredible highs.

Kurt runs his fingers through Sebastian's now wet hair before kissing his forehead.

Sebastian snuggled in closer, his head resting right over Kurt rapidly beating heart.

It now so hot in the car it feels like summer not frigid winter outside but Sebastian doesn't dare move and burst this little post sex bubble they've put themselves into.

Finally after minutes of no words between them Kurt sights.

" We should probably clean up so we can try to get some sleep."

" Yeah you're probably right."

When neither of them make a move to get up they both laugh.

" How about just five more minutes?" Sebastian sights.

" Yeah okay." Kurt agrees.

Fifteen minutes later they finally sit up and are met with an unpleasant mix of sweat and seamen on their skin and covering the inside of the sleeping bag.

Sebastian digs through his duffel bag until he finds his towel and then grabs a bottle of water from the trunk.

He runs the now wet towel across Kurt's naked stomach and he jumps a little.

" Woo- that's cold. But it feels kinda nice."

" Here." Sebastian pushes Kurt hair off his forehead and runs a clear part of the towel over it. It's such a simply action but it means so much.

As Sebastian begins to clean himself up Kurt looks at him, really looks at him and it's almost like he's seeing him for the very first time.

" Sebastian."

"Hmm."

" I don't think that I might be in love with you."

" Oh." Sebastian frowns as he continues to clean himself off. He refuses to look Kurt in the eye right now, out of fear he'll have some sort of break down but he can't and most certainly doesn't regret what he's just done. He's just lost his virginity to his best friend and it feels good despite Kurt's unreciprocated feelings.

" No. I'm pretty sure I'm completely and totally in love with you," Kurt adds

" Really?" Sebastian says in shock as the towel slips out of his grasp." But what about Blaine."

" This whole thing was just the blessing in disguise that I needed. Obviously there was something holding me back from doing it with Blaine. Now I know what that something was. Plus we've been growing apart since he left and part of me was just going to do it to make us closer again. But you were right. I wanted to do it for the right reasons and I think being in love with you is a pretty good one."

Sebastian breathes in deeply at the words, like a large weights been lifted off his chest.  
" Oh Kurt. I love you too. So-so much. I have for a really long time."

They met in a tight embrace and just hold each other for awhile as the gravity of all this settles in fully around them.

" We should really try to sleep now and tomorrow morning we'll call them and tell them we're not coming." Kurt ends his sentence with a kiss to the tip of Sebastian's nose.

" That all sounds perfect."

Sebastian sighs before grabbing the last clean sleeping bag from the back. They snuggle up in it. Sebastian's arms encircling Kurt's entire small body as their hands link together to rest firmly against Kurt's heart.

Neither of them can stress about what tomorrow will bring. All they can think about is being safe, warm and loved in each others arms.


End file.
